Hardships of an Eternal Love
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: They were made for each other: soulmates. However, they say: "Things will get worse before they get better." That saying couldn't be anymore true for Derek and Stiles. Slash! Derek/Stiles, mentions: brief Stiles/Danny and mpreg in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hardships Of An Eternal Love.**

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the story people have requested.<strong>

**Abandonment + Here for Good are going to be outtakes from this story and they will be included in the story, just written slightly different. I will probably rewrite them in either Derek's or Stiles' POV, I am not sure yet.**

*****A/N: So I am looking for a Beta for this story! So anyone interested please feel free to PM me!**

**Hopefully it lives up to your expectations!**

**Chapter One: Beginning of an Never-Ending Love**

* * *

><p>Stiles slumped against the seat of his baby-blue jeep rubbing his hands up and down his pale face; he let a gust of air through his full lips. He didn't know why he was here- well that was not necessarily true- Stiles knew why he was here, what he couldn't figure out was why he ever thought this was a good idea!<p>

Would any good come from this?

Could any good come from this?

Stiles groaned at the thoughts.

"What was the worst thing that could happen?" he asked, even though he was all alone.

Stiles slapped himself on the forehead. You are _never_ supposed to ask that; it only makes bad things happen. Either way he snorted. What was the worst thing that could happen?

He slammed his head against the back of the seat. Why had he agreed to be the one to check up on the new alpha?

He looked forward to the decimated house of Derek Hale. The house didn't do anything to help subside the waves of nerves that inhabited him; if anything it made it worse. The house was too similar to the man that invaded his thoughts on a daily basis.

The house was ruined, it was broken, it was mysterious, scary, intimidating, sad, dark, and it would never be the same even if it was rebuilt. It was everything the last remaining member of the Hale family was.

Sighing, Stiles shook his head. Yes, the whole _'I'll checkup on him so you won't have to do it, Scott'_ had been a good excuse to come here. Well, at least it seemed like it was at the time. He wanted to see if he stood any chance with the wolf, especially now that Peter had been killed. No, he wouldn't declare his feeling or anything of the sort, but he would try to see if he could get a reaction out of the stoic man. Hell, he wasn't an idiot to go announcing his feelings to a dangerous werewolf who he had no clue if the guy was even gay or not!

He knew, he _knew_, though, that if he left now he would never have the _balls _to come back and attempt this again. A future filled with 'what-if's' filled his brain and that was enough to have him grabbing the door handle and running out of the jeep. After regaining his balance-and whatever was left of his dignity- he walked slowly and rigidly to the house. His heart beat increased as each step he took brought him closer and closer to the moment that would either make him or break him.

The teen hadn't seen the lycan in about three days; he hadn't seen him since the night he killed his uncle and became Alpha. He had left with Scott, knowing his friend needed him at the time. He only spared a glance in the direction of the new alpha before leaving the property along with everyone else who partook in the battle that night. He missed the scary male and frankly, he was worried about him. Not having heard from him in such a long time made him feel uneasy. He had been trying to forget about the intimidating male he found so irresistible. He eventually gave up on the fight he had known was lost before it even began. That was how he ended up where he was now.

Finally making it to the door, Stiles just stood there staring at the door; surprised he even made it that far. He didn't really know how much time passed since he first stared at the door. Cursing softly under his breath, he took a big gulp of air- the cool air helping clear some of his jumbled thoughts. He lifted his fist to knock on the burnt wood when the door was suddenly flung open.

The breath rushed out of his lungs as he took in the powerful boy-no, man- that stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

The attire worn by the werewolf wasn't a surprise to him. He wore basically the same outfit all the time and Stiles couldn't deny that he loved the fact that he did.

He wore those deliciously fitting black jeans. His skin tight dark navy T-shirt made Stiles' mouth go dry as it hugged his well-define chest so perfectly. The black leather jacket still covered his broad shoulders; Stiles secretly loved the jacket because it made him look more dominating, more intimidating. His eyes traveled up to the stoic face. They took in the slight stubble that covered his cheeks; he looked into the beautiful pair of gray eyes. Even though Derek always hid his emotions, somehow Stiles could always tell what he was feeling simply by gazing into the hypnotizing eyes of the lycan.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Stiles blushed but was glad because it seemed as if the werewolf hadn't noticed him checking him out.

* * *

><p>Derek had been listening to the familiar heartbeat growing even more and more erratic with every minute that ticked by since the jeep had pulled up to his house.<p>

He hadn't seen the jumpy teen or his pack mate, Scott, since the night he killed his own uncle.

He couldn't deny that those days of solitude had been both a blessing and a curse for him.

Those few days had allowed his mind catch with the recent events that seemed to have happened in fast-forward.

The same night he became alpha he had allowed himself to just rest and heal form the repetitive torture Kate had inflicted on him and the wounds he gained from his brief part in fight with the Peter.

The next day he felt like a pup as he tried to once again have learn how to the control his wolf half. The only problem was that now his wolf was more powerful. He was an alpha now. For the better part of the second day he was in wolf form. He ran through the woods, taking down prey, finding pleasure in seeing the blood pour out them as he killed them. The wolf loved the thrill of the chase; he loved the feeling of being powerful.

His instincts took over him. The alpha within him wanted a pack…not it needed a pack. He had almost attacked an unsuspecting person jogging through the woods. Eventually he was able to rein control of the beast, the monster within him. He establish his role as the dominate form and the wolf backed down. That same night he was pleasantly surprised to find that when he shifted his eyes no longer took on the red color of new alpha but had reverted back to his electric blue color. That's when something clicked inside him.

Peter had never been able to get control of his instincts as an alpha, which was why his eye color remained the blood red. Unlike him, Derek had been able to gain control and that's why he got his eye color back.

Yesterday had been spent on reflecting on night of the final battle. Killing his uncle had been easier than he thought it would and because of that part of him felt oddly…guilty. His uncle was a psychotic murderer hell bent of revenge for the death of his family, and Derek might have even helped him if he hadn't done the one thing Derek would never be able to forgive him for. He killed Laura.

Laura…his sister, his rock, his alpha, the last member of his family. He loved his sister so much and it killed him when he found her dead. He swore he would avenge her untimely and brutal death. That was what made killing Peter so easy. His need for revenge. Yet the feeling guilt always remained in the back of his mind. He put it off as having to do with the fact he was first person-werewolf or not- that Derek had ever killed.

He felt marginally remorseful at the fact that he took away Scott's only way to become human. But he figured the pup should be happy with that he still has the gift. The bite is truly a gift that Scott fails to see. If he could learn to control, then the teen wouldn't mind being a werewolf.

His thoughts then had traveled to the pup's best friend. That kid was the source of most of his headaches. He just couldn't shut up! He was always twitchy, his heartbeat sounded like it was on steroids, he was way to curious for his own good, he was stubborn, he was unrelenting, he was sarcastic, he couldn't take anything seriously and he always seemed to be hyper.

He was also incredibly loyal, brave, self-sacrificing, loving, honest, trustworthy, and funny. He had to admit that he thoroughly and unashamedly enjoyed pushing the teen against walls, threating him. Most of it had to do with the proximity that resulted from his actions. He found immense pleasure in being so close to the quirky teen, at being able to smell his fear that was always mixed with a hint of arousal, he loved being able to feel his breath fan his face.

He wasn't naïve. He knew the lacrosse player was his mate; he had known the first time he laid eyes on him. He also knew that the teen was deathly afraid of him, and he wouldn't be surprised if Stiles even hated him. That's why he would never let the kid know that he was his mate.

Currently he stared at the clearly startled kid, watching the blush paint his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"What are doing here?" he was genuinely curious, he figured that now that Peter was dead, Stiles would never talk to him again.

"I-I uh I came to see if you were o-okay?" Derek inwardly smiled, it had sounded more like a question than a statement. He raised his eyebrow, uncrossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe.

"I am fine as you can see. You can go now." He knew he sounded harsh and rude.

"Can I come in?" Derek watched as the pale face twisted to a grimace, almost as if he regretted the question; Derek couldn't help but feel a flash of hurt go through him at the fact that Stiles didn't really want to spend time with him. He sighed but moved aside and let the teen squeeze through.

Stiles was happy that the wolf had let him in, he looked around the house and noticed that it was still the same except for the a bit more of damage in certain areas where the werewolf and Scott had fought Peter. He walked to the staircase and sat down and was shocked when Derek sat down next to him. Silence enveloped the house.

Derek was listening intently to the heartbeat next to him. It had accelerated when he had sat down next to him; he wasn't sure if the rise was caused by fear or something else.

"Was there a specific reason you wanted to come inside?" Derek was slightly annoyed; he had been prepared to never see or hear from the teen again, only to have him pop up at his door for no apparent reason.

"Uh…no" Stiles snuck a look at the man sitting next to him and upon seeing his disbelieving gaze, he sighed and spoke again. "Scott wanted to check up you, you know make sure you were okay and I volunteered to go." Stiles wrung his hands nervously, avoiding the stare from the lycan. He had never been this nervous around him despite his feelings.

Derek huffed in response clearly annoyed. "I am not a pup. I don't need a teenage boy coming to check up on me. I am fine. Was that all you wanted?" He looked over at the brunette again, surprised that the teen was already staring at him.

"Yes." Stiles stood up. He was angry and disappointed that his mission to see if the lycan liked him was obviously failing. The wolf was just so…so…unemotional! He walked towards the door, ignoring the wolf, only to be turned around before being slammed against the door, his arms held above his head by one of Derek's hands. He let a whine escape him as his back flared with pain at force of impact. His raised his eyes to stare into the electric blue ones of the man pinning him against the door. He could have sworn those eyes had been red three nights ago.

"You can't lie to me, Stiles. Why are you really here?" Stiles heart hammered against his ribs. There was barely any space between the bodies and _damn _was it turning him on. He loved it when Derek was like this. Sure, it scared the crap out of him but a dominate Derek was enough to make his knees buckle.

"I-I-I-uh…no re-reason Derek. Would you mind uh giving me some space? I know you're not big on personal space but…yeah…." Stiles stuttered out, chuckling nervously as the blue eyes narrowed. When he saw Derek lift his nose slightly and sniff he knew that he was dead. He would be able to smell how aroused he was. He gulped and resumed staring into the intense eyes of the lycanthrope.

Derek growled lowly in his throat, the smell of Stiles _sweet_ arousal filling his senses. Before the scared boy could process what was going on, Derek crashed his lips against the full ones of the kid.

Stiles' eyes widen, his heart stopped and his body frozen. Was this really happening? Was _Derek Hale_ kissing _him?_ He didn't know what to do, he was too shocked. He felt the taller man nibble his bottom lip, obviously trying to get a response out of him.

Stiles let his eyes close when he felt Derek's other hand grab the back of his neck, he let himself return the kiss.

His dreams and fantasies were nothing compared to how it felt to be really kissing the man. His lips were soft but demanding. He moaned when he felt Derek's tongue asking for entrance and he happily complied.

He fought the invading muscle with his own, even though he knew that he would lose, he submitted when he heard the werewolf's growl as his grip on his neck tighten.

Derek was losing himself in the sensation of exploring the warm mouth of the teen he thought he would never have. He moved his hands to grab the slim hips and pulled him flush against his body.

Reluctantly, both males pulled apart for much needed air, both locked in each other's gaze. Derek's eyes shone an even brighter blue than before, while Stiles' chocolate eyes seemed to have darkened considerably.

"Why?" Stiles panted out, curious to know why the lycan kissed him.

"You're my mate." The older man's voice was deep but held an unfamiliar tone of affection and softness. His gaze turned tender as he continued to look into the eyes of the man that was meant for him.

"Mate?" He needed to make sure, even though his heart told him it was true.

Derek only nodded smiling slightly at Stiles' next word.

**"Finally!"** Derek chuckled when Stiles pulled their faces back together with an unexpected force.

_'Indeed, finally.'_ Derek thought to himself, glad that Stiles had accepted him so easily. He smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! Finally got the first chapter done. :D Very happy with it but let me know what you think!<strong>

**This story will 14 chapters take or give one.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrupted

**Thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta: Kar3 B3ar! You are amazing!**

**Chapter Two: Third Person POV**

* * *

><p>Stiles sighed, wringing his hands nervously on top of the kitchen table. He looked up at his dad who sat across from him. He could see the concern clearly in his eyes.<p>

"What is this about son?" the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes becoming more pronounced as he squinted them.

"Just give me a minute, dad. This is kind of hard for me to say." The Sherriff nodded, leaning back in the wooden chair, crossing his arms against his chest.

Stiles knew he had to do this. He had to do this for Derek. A small smile stretched across his pale face as he thought of his boyfriend. They had only been together for about one month, but it felt like so much longer. He knew unless he did this, Derek would never have the chance to live a normal life.

After all it was his fault alongside Scott's that Derek was now a wanted fugitive for murder.

"I lied, Dad, we lied." Stiles brought his eyes up to meet the aging ones of his beloved father. He saw the confusion his father had.

"We? About what?"

"Me and Scott. We lied about Derek. He wasn't the one who tried to kill us in the school. He wasn't the one that murdered all those people either." He saw anger flare in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't him then who the hell was it? Don't lie to me anymore son!"

"None of this was Derek. Derek was always trying to protect and help us. Scott panicked and told you that it was him and I had to agree. The murders were in fact done by Derek's uncle." Stiles lowered his head and looked at the old wood below.

"His uncle? His catatonic uncle who is now dead?" the disbelief was evident in his voice and the brunette hated the fact that his father distrusted him.

"Well, as unbelievable as it may seem, yes it was him. Besides, have there been any more murders since he died?" The young teen knew he had to believe him then. He could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"Fine. I don't know why I believe you, but I do. I'll drop the charges against him tomorrow. Why the sudden confession now though?" If what his son claimed to be true, why did he wait so long? Why didn't he come out with the truth sooner?

"Because dad, he's my boyfriend and I love him." He smiled widely and was greatly amused at the way his dad's mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>Stiles stared up at his ceiling later on that night, waiting for Derek to show up like he normally does. He heard a soft tapping on his window and moved towards it, smiling when he saw Derek.<p>

Sliding the window open, he stepped back to allow him to come in.

"You're late." He accused even though his voice was teasing. He shivered as his response was a deep growl.

He felt Derek push him onto the bed claiming his lips between his. He moaned as he felt the lycan nip at his lip. He opened his mouth, allowing him entrance.

Their tongues battled, Derek easily taking control. Stiles let the wolf explore his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the slightly tanned neck of his boyfriend.

He let out a whine when Derek broke the kiss, earning himself a small chuckle. Derek made a move to get up but Stiles pulled him back down, smashing their lips together again.

He rolled them over so that he was straddling the wolf's hips. He let his mouth wander down to the sensitive skin on his neck. He nipped and sucked, proud that he left a mark, even though it quickly healed. He looked into the stormy eyes of the lycan, and pushed his hips down on the elder's.

Derek felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He growled lowly, knowing how much his growls turned on his mate. He heard Stiles moan and he lost control. Flipping them over again, he reestablished his dominance by biting the teen's neck and rolling his hips against the bulge of his boyfriend.

"God…Derek…" the lycan kissed all along the slender neck of his beloved and whispered in his ear.

"Someone's eager tonight…" he teased. He kissed him again, loving how Stiles smiled into the kiss and muttered a quiet 'shut up'.

He rolled his hips again, trailing his hand under the shirt that separated him from the naked flesh. Stiles arched his back, a small groan escaping from his kiss-swollen lips. He pulled the werewolf's face back down, kissing him passionately.

"Shit! Fuck! Sorry I-I-I…" Derek shot up at the intrusion, crouching protectively in front of the lacrosse player, teeth bared.

Scott raised his hands in the air, backing away. "Dude! Chill! It's just me. Uh…I came to see if Stiles wanted to spend some time together!"

Derek straightened up but growled at the pup for interrupting them. Stiles huffed and sat up on the bed.

"Great timing you got, Scotty." Stiles said sarcastically, pouting slightly.

"Timing? When were you going to tell you were fucking _Derek Hale?_!" Scott yelled, waving his arms in the air.

The lycan rolled his eyes at the antics of the teens and sat down next to his mate, an arm snaking possessively around his waist.

"First of all I am not _fucking_ Derek Hale. I happen to be dating the sexy Alpha. Secondly, I was going to tell you soon _Mr. Cockblocker_. And thirdly, can you like leave! I'm kinda busy here!" Stiles shot up from the bed, pointing to the window and practically bouncing where he stood.

Derek sighed at his younger mate's actions and watched as Scott's jaw fell open, closed and fell slack again. Scott cleared his throat.

"How much Adderall did you have today?" That question seemed kinda pointless now. He had asked it enough times to know the answer.

"None…some…okay a lot. That's beside the point! Anyways, Scott seriously…I was in the middle of getting some action!"

"No crap!" Scott huffed; his best friend fixed him with a glare.

"Scott! Dude, come on! I want to get back to my sexy non-fugitive boyfriend."

Scott looked slightly disturbed before he looked surprised. Derek was also surprised.

"What do you mean?" the Alpha's voice rang throughout the room for the first time since Scott had come.

"I told my dad that Scott lied and he believed me and is dropping the charges."

"What did your dad say?" the tanned sixteen year old boy asked worriedly.

"He told me to tell you that if you ever lied to him again about something so serious, he would throw you in jail….alongside me." Stiles rubbed his neck sheepishly. Scott plopped down on the computer chair next to him, nodding.

Stiles went to his bed and laid down. "Yeah…he wasn't happy about it. But his reaction to that doesn't compare to how he reacted when I told him about Derek and me." Stiles closed his eyes, waiting to hear Derek's reaction.

"You told him?" the lacrosse player hated that Derek always sounded so monotonous.

"Yeah, I did." He didn't open his eyes but smiled when he felt Derek's lips against his.

Scott shot up from the chair groaning and muttered a loud "G_ross_! I don't want to see my best friend and my alpha kissing!" and jumped out of the window.

Both Derek and him chuckled when they heard him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, opening his eyes to gaze into the beautiful eyes that kept on flickering between gray and icy blue.

"So where were we?" Derek rolled his eyes before claiming Stiles' lips between his own again.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly I want to apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I'll make it up next time. (With some Sterek action ;D ) And Secondly I want to apologize for the wait!<strong>

**Hopefully you all liked it! I'll be posting details and ideas on my tumblr account as I write the story so add me if you want insiders: lifeofawellknownloner . tumblr . com**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiding

**Ahhh Chapter three is up! **

**Thank you to my amazing friend and Beta Kar3 B3ar!**

**Warnings: Smut! Sex scene in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Hiding<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles wandered around the burned-down house, sighing as he knew Derek was playing games with him. He climbed up the staircase, going to his bedroom.<p>

Nope, not there.

He went back down stairs, placing his hands on his hips tapping one foot; faintly registering he must look like Lydia in this pose.

"Derek! Come on dude!"

Nothing.

"Babe! I should be more worried over the fact you love to hide from people!"

A little creak was heard.

"Come ON! I have something to tell you! Stop freakin' hiding and being all creepy!"

Another small creak was heard.

Stiles threw his hands in the air. He decided desperate times called for desperate measures.

He bent down slightly and started making kissing noises, knowing he was going to get it when Derek came out of hiding.

"Here boy! Come here angry wolfy! Derek, don't be a bad wolf." He whistled but it turned into a high-pitched squeal when his back met the wall and Derek's piercing blue eyes met his. He figured he had already pissed him off, might as well finish the job. Raising his hand he brought it to Derek's face and flicked his nose.

"No! Bad dog, you don't scare the human." The werewolf pushed him harder against the wall, growls falling from his lips.

Stiles wasn't scared by the show anymore, he had grown accustomed to it and he knew that because they were mates, Derek wouldn't actually do anything to him

"Dude! Calm down. It's your fault; you wouldn't come out when I called you." Derek growled again, showing him his fangs making Stiles chuckle. "Drop the act D. You know it doesn't have the effect you want it to anymore. "

The wolf turned his head to side before sighing and bringing his fangs back into his mouth.

"You know how much I hate it when you make dog jokes." He lifted the smaller male so that he could wrap his legs around his waist, nuzzling the pale neck.

Stiles rolled his head to the side to allow him more room.

"I know, but you wouldn't come out. I hate it when you hide." He stifled a moan when his boyfriend placed butterfly kisses along the column of his neck. Derek only hummed against his neck, his hands moving from Stiles' ass to travel up the lean body, coming to rest on the shoulders.

He finally moved his lips to claim his mate's, quickly taking charge of the kiss. He let his tongue run across the front of Stiles' teeth, groaning at the taste that was purely his. Letting the teen breathe, he licked the pale ear.

"I want you so bad right now." He whispered hotly, nipping his way down to the brunette's neck.

"Then take me…" Stiles groaned out, his own lust growing. Derek stopped, raising his head to look at him squarely in the eyes.

"Are you sure? We haven't gone that far yet…" he didn't want him to feel pressured to do anything, despite that fact of how much he did want to take the teen.

"I'm sure." Derek heard the steady beat of his heart and that was all the confirmation he needed. He seized the younger boy's lips between his, pushing their bodies flush against one another.

He let his tongue slowly slide into the warm mouth of his mate, growling when he felt Stiles' own tongue meet his. They took turns tasting and exploring each other's mouth, hands gripping everything they could.

The werewolf let his hands slip under the shirt, tracing his mate's faint abs, growling into the kiss at the needy moan that he made. He pulled slightly on the fabric, asking for permission to remove it. Stiles lifted his arms to let him slide it off. The wolf let his tongue taste the new skin that had been exposed, sucking on his younger mate's collarbone leaving a bright hickey behind.

He trailed his lips down until he reached his nipples, swirling his tongue against one before taking it into his mouth, moaning when Stiles breathily said his name.

He felt his shirt being risen and helped his mate out. Once they were both shirtless, Derek reclaimed the sweet lips of Stiles, running his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance he knew he would be granted.

His hands traced the pale body, stopping when they reached the waistband of the jeans. Clever fingers quickly unbuckled the belt and undid the button and zipper, smirking into the kiss when he felt shaky fingers do the same to him. He brought his hand to stop Stiles' shaking one, breaking the kiss he shook his head.

"Slow down, this is about you." Derek leaned down, smashing their swollen lips together as he ran his fingertips along Stiles' faint abs once more, making him whimper into his mouth and thrust against him. Derek pulled his pants down slowly lowering himself with them, never losing eye-contact with the brunette. The shorter male cursed softly under his breath as Derek's mouth hovered over his boxers, his breath exhaling sharp pants of hot air over his hardened cock.

"D-Derek please..."

Dean looked up at him, his hooded eyes flickering to blue even though he was still in control.

"Are you sure?" He asked him again, letting him back out if he wanted.

Stiles bit his kiss-swollen lip, pulling Derek up into a kiss filled with every ounce of lust and want he felt raging within him.

"You are so fuckin' beautiful." And Stiles couldn't stop the blush that covered his face; Derek had never said that to him before. Derek smiled at him, before allowing his hand to travel back down the lithe body.

Stiles moaned as Derek gripped his swollen cock with rough-skinned fingers, he watched as he knelt back down and his tongue darted out to lick a pearl of pre-cum off of the swollen head. The lycan took him into his mouth, taking pleasure in knowing that only he had ever done this to him.

Stiles knitted his fingers through the other's dark hair, his hips thrusting into his mouth without permission, nearly coming as he felt the other swallow and moan around him, the vibrations making him lose his already limited air supply as a few curses were released from his lips.

"God, Der...I need you"

The werewolf smiled at his mate's begging, he released the hardened member and stood up. He slowly, earning himself a groan of annoyance as he did so, finished undoing his pants and discarded them, along with his boxers.

"Don't tease." Derek smirked but lifted him up and carried him to the new couch-which he had bought on impulse- in the burned down living room. He laid him down on his back, placing his legs on his shoulders.

He coated his fingers with his saliva before sliding one through the tight ring of muscle with little warning, making the lacrosse player gasp, moan, and squirm beneath him. He slid in a second finger, pleased that regardless of the fact of how tight he was, his fingers were easily welcomed. He scissored him while trying to find the little bundle of nerves that would have his mate going crazy.

"I want you..." Stiles gasped out as his prostate was brushed, growing impatient.

At hearing his request he slowly pulled his fingers out, growling at seeing his mate spread out for him, at smelling the pure arousal he was emitting. It was the most addicting scent he had ever encountered.

The lycan positioned himself at his entrance; he leaned over close to the other's ear.

"I love you, Stiles."

Derek pressed his lips gently against Stiles' forehead as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into his body. He heard him inhale sharply, and kissed his neck, trying to calm him down.

Stiles exhaled through his nose, grinding teeth as he fought to adjust to Derek's considerable size. His backside was burning and it felt as if he was being torn in two.

Derek shifted his angle, knowing he found what he wanted inside of him, when Stiles' eyes rolled back and he let out a loud, needy moan.

"Oh, God, Derek…fucking move!"

Not being one to disappoint Derek thrust into him, gently at first, still giving him time to adjust, but increasing his pace after every thrust. He growled lowly in his throat at his mate's heat and incredible tightness. His eyes turned blue and despite his canines being out, Stiles brought his face down and pulled him into a kiss.

The brunette began thrusting down against him, getting his lover impossibly deeper, biting down on his lip at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck…Stiles…so tight."

Derek rested his head against the sweaty column of the brown-eyed male's neck, fangs teasing the pale skin before his lips attached to it, sucking on the skin intent on leaving a mark as he thrust up harder against him, causing the younger one's muscles to clench, making him impossibly tighter. Derek groaned, thrusting into Stiles at a brutal pace.

Stiles groaned his throat dry and raspy. He felt so full and the pleasure he was receiving was immense. Derek pushed his prostate Every. Fucking. Time. Making white dots appear in his vision.

Suddenly Derek pulled out and moved Stiles to the floor, making him go on his hands and kneww before kneeling behind him and thrusting all the way inside him, his hands travelling to his chest and pirouetting around his cock but never grabbing it. Stiles fisted his hands at the new position. It let Derek go in way deeper than before and Stiles was afraid he was going to lose consciousness soon. He felt clawed hands grip his hips tightly as his partner increased his speed, hitting his sweet spot more frequently causing him to let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Derek could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, the warmth spreading in his lower stomach making him press his forehead into Stiles' back, his fingers ghosting over Stiles' swollen cock, stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts, desperate to get him off before he came.

"Cum for me baby…I am so close…Come on Stiles."

"I'm close too, D…so fucking close" he moaned out, dazed between the pleasure of the hard thrusts and the warm hand on his cock.

"Stiles…fuck…you're so tight." Derek groaned, his wolf starting to come out, wanting to share their first joined mating with him. He spoke again, though his voice was slowly losing its humanity. "You love this don't you? You like having my cock in your ass, you like it when I talk dirty to you..."

That was the last straw for the smaller male. His moans filled the room, as he thrust back against Derek, and then he was cumming hard. Rivulets of white coating the burned floor and Derek's hand. The sight, feeling and overwhelming scent of his mate coming undone by him was all that it took to send Derek over the edge as well. He let the wolf completely take over as it bent his bead down and latched on to the pale neck, canines digging in and his howl of pleasure was muffled.

He stayed still, trying to catch his breath. Eventually he retracted the fangs and slid out of the warm heat, collapsing on the floor next his exhausted mate. He pulled him close so that his back was to his chest. He placed a kiss on the back of his buzz cut head.

"I love you."

Stiles smiled sleepily, pushing himself closer to him, feelings of contentment and satisfaction flooding his body.

"Love you too..." he mumbled. Derek looked at him, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He, out of the blue, remembered that Stiles said he had wanted to talk about something. He shook him slightly, trying to wake him up.

"Stiles, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" he asked quietly, trying to not break the tranquility that surrounded them. Stiles groaned in annoyance, he wanted to sleep but he knew unless he answered, the wolf wouldn't leave him be.

"Hmm….my dad wants to have dinner with you…" he whispered the last part, finally falling asleep.

Derek was surprised at that. It was not what he was expecting, but he knew that doing this would make the pale boy happy. He just hoped things turned out okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel really accomplished today, I updated two stories! :D<strong>

**So let me know what you thought :)**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Derek meets Daddy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Stilinski

**Alright, my readers, I owe you guys an apology. I have no clue why this specific story seems to suffer the most neglect on my part. I know this update should have come sooner and I apologize that it didn't. I want to also apologize because this chapter was kinda forced out of me. I wrote this with writer's block so it probably won't be that good. :/**

**A BIG thank you to my amazing friend and beta Kar3 B3ar. I don't know what I would do without her **

**And another thanks to xXxAthaelaxXx for helping me with some major doses of writer's block I had going on. :) Check out their stories; they are amazing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Mr. Stilinski <strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles vision blurred and he swore the room was spinning. This was a bad idea.<p>

Was it him or was it hot in here?

Wait… what was he supposed to be doing? What was that smell?

"Stiles! Something's burning in there!" His father's frantic yell jolted him out of his inner panic. He looked down at the stove and sure enough the chicken was starting to burn.

"Shit!" he quickly moved the pan out of the fire and tried to save what he could of the chicken. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the food was okay.

"You need to relax, son. I promise to behave." The deep voice of Sheriff Stilinski rang throughout the kitchen as he smirked at his son's palpable nerves.

Stiles turned to look at his father, dressed in the olive-colored police uniform. With shaky hands he reached and grabbed three plates, serving some of the marinated chicken and pasta onto each one.

"Yeah sure dad, because you _purposely_ wearing the cop outfit when you know Derek is coming over is behaving." he retorted sarcastically as he walked past his chuckling and smug father toward the table placing two plates on either side, glaring at the older man as he made his way back to the kitchen.

The aging man made his way to the living room, turning on the TV to the football game. He was looking forward to seeing what made Stiles pick Derek to date. He was going to have fun with this.

The teen was placing the last plate on the small kitchen table when the doorbell rang. His head shot up and the nerves returned full force.

"I'll get it!" he shouted, wanting to have a couple of minutes alone with the werewolf. He half ran, half walked to the door and yanked it open, a smile stretching his face at the stoic wolf.

Derek felt completely stupid. He felt so uncomfortable in the dark blue button up he was wearing and the blue jeans. He just didn't wear button ups! He let out a sigh and rang the doorbell to the Stilinski house. A haughty smirk pushed his lips apart at the smell of arousal that was being emitted by his mate when he opened the door.

"Hi." Breathed out the smaller of the two and Derek couldn't resist grabbing him by the waist and smashing their lips together. He walked past the door, kicking it close and lifting Stiles off the ground; he pushed him against the wall, the brunette's legs wrapping around the lycan's waist as he let out a soft moan.

The werewolf growled, his hands slipping underneath the boy's plaid shirt as he pushed his tongue into the enthusiastic mouth.

"AHEM! When you are done shoving your tongue down my _underage_ son's throat, the food is getting cold." Mr. Stilinski said with a smile.

Derek froze at the sound of the man's voice. He pulled apart from the teen and turned to face his boyfriend's father, a very faint pink tainting his cheeks.

"Sorry sir, we'll be right there." He told him with a mental roll of his eyes when the man patted the side of his holster that contained his gun. When the man disappeared he turned to face his blushing mate, letting him back on the floor. He gently caressed his face, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He gave a ghost of a smile.

Stiles, though mortified that his father caught them making out, just nodded at the wolf and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

Stiles sat down on one of the chairs, Derek sitting next to him and his father in front of them, he bobbed his knee nervously and his fingers drummed on his legs. He could feel the tension between the two other men.

The sheriff picked up his fork and knife, cutting the chicken before he spoke.

"So Derek, how old are you again?" glancing at the tense man in front of him.

"Almost twenty-three sir." He grabbed Stiles' hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze when he felt his uneasiness.

The sheriff hummed and took a drink of the cup of water Stiles had given him. "Twenty-three…so what is a 23 year old doing hanging out with two 16 year old boys and then dating one?"

"Dad! Stop interrogating him, I would really appreciate it if you didn't scare him off." Stiles squeaked out in embarrassment. The sheriff merely gave him a half-hearted glare and a shrug of his shoulder. Derek squeezed his hand again.

"It's alright, Stiles." He gave him a small smile before turning his attention to the waiting Sheriff, his face serious and gone was the caring look he had given Stiles not even two seconds beforehand.

"Sheriff, I know it seems odd that a man of my age wants to hang around with a couple of teens. Truth be told, I did not have any intentions of talking to them. I met them one day in town and soon came to look at Scott as a younger brother of sorts and with him came Stiles. At first he annoyed the hell out of me." Both men gave a chuckle when Stiles huffed. "And I certainly did not mean to fall for him nor had I expected to start a relationship with him. It just happened."

Stiles' father nodded throughout his explanation.

"You do know that in the state of California, a relationship with a 6+ age span with a minor is considered a felony, Mr. Hale?"

Stiles, who had just taken a large gulp of soda, heard what his father said and released all the liquid in his mouth across the table, choking slightly in the end. Derek jumped back, trying not get hit by the flying soda. When Stiles began to choke, he quickly turned his attention back to him, patting him the back.

Finally catching his breath, Stiles looked at his father wide eyed.

"Dad! You can't be serious!" The brunette sputtered out. Derek on the other hand eyed the elder man, knowing this was a test for him. He reassuringly rubbed his mate's back before saying,

"Stiles, it's alright." He turned his attention back to Stiles' father, ignoring the 'are-you-crazy' look the teen was giving him. "I am aware of the law and if you do not approve of the relationship I have with your son, I will gladly wait until he is eighteen to continue this. I am sure he will wait for me as well." His gray eyes held seriousness the sheriff did not expect, and even though Derek was lying—there was no way he would leave Stiles—he knew that he had answered the question according to what the sheriff had wanted.

Stiles' dad leaned back against the chair, the food on the table forgotten by all three guys, and crossed his arms, staring intently at Derek and then shifting his eyes to his son's worried and flustered expression. He broke out into a smile.

"That won't be necessary, I am sure Stiles would never speak to me again if I demanded that. Welcome to the family Derek."

The lycan finally allowed himself to relax and Stiles slumped on his chair, while the Sheriff merely smirked, mischief clearly visible in his eyes.

* * *

><p>After having ordered pizza to make up for the dinner Stiles had drenched in soda, Derek and Sheriff Stilinski found themselves sitting in the living room watching a random movie on TV while Stiles made some popcorn in the kitchen.<p>

The sheriff turned to look at the young man on the other sofa.

"Derek, I don't have to threaten you do I? Remember, I am a cop. I know how to dispose of a body so it can never be found." Even though both men knew it was a bluff, the sheriff could never murder someone in cold blood, Derek shook his head anyway.

"No sir. I love your son and I would never hurt him."

"Well, alright then. As long as we understand each other." He turned his eyes back to the flat screen. "Call me Frank… son" He didn't see the way a small smile of gratitude graced Derek's face nor did he see the way his son's face lit up behind him at the acceptance he was showing his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"That went better than I thought it would have gone…" Stiles murmured quietly later that night as he and Derek held each other in the teen's bed. The wolf hummed his agreement as he brought his mate closer to his chest.<p>

"It did. You were way too nervous. Surely you expected your father to act the way he did. I mean after all, you are together with me and I was suspected for numerous murders." He muttered against the teens' neck, placing small butterfly kisses on the smooth skin.

"I know but still…I'm surprised he didn't try to shoot you when you were kissing me."

Both guys chuckled slightly, that had been embarrassing.

"Night, Stiles!" the sheriff's voice rang from the other side of the closed bedroom door. Stiles sat up and rested his weight on his elbows.

"Night dad!" He smiled when he felt Derek sit up too and wrap his arms around his waist.

"Night Derek; don't try to sneak out in the morning, just come to breakfast!"

Stiles' eyes widen dramatically as he turned to look at his boyfriend to meet equally surprised eyes. Neither of them answered the sheriff but they could both hear the elder man laughing to himself as he walked away into his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I am so sorry to the people who read this fiction. You guys always have to wait for an update longer than any other story. I will try to work on that.<strong>

**As a way of trying to make for that, I will give you guys some information concerning this story. As you all know from the summary and previous A/N's that this story is originated from Abandonment and Here for Good, so it will be Mpreg story. Well, that part of the story shall be introduced in the **_**very NEAR future**_**. (Emphasis on VERY NEAR)**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Guys, I want to apologize. I do not know when I will be able to update next. I am moving and my internet is cut off and I am not getting it back till November 7th. I am at the library right now. I will try to come back and update The Tunes of Life this week so that way all the stories would be recently updated. Good news is that this internet-less time will allow me to write more chapters for all my stories :) (I already have Chapter five for this chapter written out and The Alpha and His Pack as well. Once again sorry and please bear with me.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm What!

**Alright guys! Here is where the MALE PREG STARTS! Consdier yourselves warned! If you, do not like the concept please do not read. This should come to no surpise to anyone. I have given plenty of warnings ever since Chapter One and in the Summary.**

**A big thank you for my beta and friend, Kar3 B3ar. Even with her busy schedule she still finds time to help me out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: I'm what!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles shot up from his bed, not caring that he had woken up Derek, and dashed into the bathroom. Kneeling on the cold tile floor, he heaved and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, feeling a warm hand rubbing his back soothingly. He leaned away from the toilet, flushing it, and stared up at Derek, meeting his worried look.<p>

"You've been throwing up every morning for a week now. Maybe you should go to the doctor." Derek spoke, offering a hand to the teen, hauling him up.

Stiles shook his head, and brushed his teeth. He despised the after-taste of throwing up. He dried his mouth before answering,

"D, it's probably just a stomach bug. Just because you never get sick doesn't mean I don't. Weak little human here, remember?" he chuckled at the way Derek immediately frowned. "I'm fine, don't worry." He leaned up and kissed the wolf, smiling at the way Derek wanted to take the kiss further.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you alright? You look green and you smell weird." Scott asked his friend as they sat down at their usual lunch table, the rest of the pack surrounding them.<p>

Lydia twirled her strawberry blonde hair in her fingers, sharing a worried look with Jackson.

"I'm fine; it just smells gross in here." Stiles answered, pushing his tray away from him; he would have chuckled at the way his food was quickly shared amongst the two male werewolves present if he didn't feel so goddamn sick. A year ago he would have never imagined that he and Allison would be the only two humans in Derek's pack.

Danny, though he wasn't technically part of the pack since he didn't know anything about wolves and Derek insisted that it stayed that way, usually sat with them but he was off on some college tour program.

Lydia leaned over and placed a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Scott's right, you do look pale and you do smell funny. You smell like Derek but….different; it's strange." Stiles lifted his head to look at her and shrugged.

"Well, we did have sex this morning…" he cracked a smile at the simultaneous groans of disgust from Scott and Jackson. Allison and Lydia merely snickered at the two betas' reaction.

Stiles began to stand up, intending on going to the bathroom.

"Seriously guys, you are starting to sound like Derek. It's just a bug." As soon as he finished talking, the room began to spin and he swayed on his feet. The last thing he heard was four synchronized worried yells before he fell backwards and blacked out.

* * *

><p>'Beep….Beep….beep…beep'<p>

Stiles couldn't place what the sound was, but he wished it would just stop. His head hurt and he felt like he had been run-over by a trailer.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to snap them back close as the light blinded him. Trying again, he managed to keep them open as he scanned his surroundings.

Why was he in a hospital?

He turned his head and spotted Scott sitting next to his bed.

"Hey…" his voice was hoarse and he cleared it before trying again. "Scott?"

The dark haired teen's head shot up and a look of relief quickly showed on his face.

"Stiles! Fuck man, you scared the crap out of us today!"

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion; he sat up with the help of Scott.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was talking to you guys at lunch and then nada."

Scott sat on the edge of the bed, typing a quick text message to Allison telling her that they could come in before answering him.

"You fainted. You were trying to get up and you blacked out. The school called an ambulance and they brought you here. You've been unconscious for a little over two hours." Both boys turned their head as the door to the room opened revealing the other three teenagers with Melissa trailing behind them. The teens shot Stiles worried looks but moved aside to let Scott's mom through. Melissa walked over to the machines next to Stiles, checking and writing some things down before turning her attention to the brunette.

She placed a hand on her son's shoulder at same time she gently caressed the top of Stiles' head.

"You scared me today Stiles; when I saw you come in with Scott I nearly had a heart attack! You're like another son to me." Her brown eyes watered slightly because it was true. Stiles practically grew up in her home with Scott, much like Scott did in his. The sheriff was like an older brother of sorts to her and Stiles was another son. She loved him just as much as he loved her boy. "Your dad was freaking out, he was about to come over here in a rush, but I told him you were fine." Melissa hit Scott gently on the shoulder, telling him to move so she could sit down, winking at Stiles when Scott mumbled something about having an abusive mother.

"Alright, so tell me have you been feeling anything unusual lately?" she asked, slipping into nurse mood. She crossed her legs, and rested the metal clipboard on her leg.

Stiles leaned his head back against the white pillows as he tried to make a list of everything he had been feeling.

"I've been really tired lately, kinda moody, I guess. Um…I have been throwing up in the mornings and certain smells make me nauseous…" He was cut off by the pack speaking up.

"He has looked green or pale sometimes" Lydia chirped in as she examined her nails, lips pursed.

"He's gotten tired more easily at practice and seems to always just want to sleep." Jackson told her; Scott nodding in agreement.

"He's been sort of grouchy too and he hasn't been eating as much or the same foods as before either." Allison added her two cents in. Stiles glared at all of them; now they were probably going to keep him hospitalized. He turned his attention to the older woman, nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah, what they said." He grumbled.

Melissa scribbled everything down on the paper.

"Well honey, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were pregnant." She laughed at the thought, neglecting to see the exchange of disbelieving glances shared between the teens. "I think it's just a strong case of the stomach flu. I'll get a prescription for you and you are free to go." She stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead, doing the same to Scott.

"I'll see you guys for dinner." She told them over her shoulder as she waved at everyone in the room. "Tell Derek I said hi."

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed as soon as the door was closed.

Stiles sat up on the bed, his head cradled in hands, he felt Lydia's hand on his shoulder. "No, no, no, no, no. He would have told me there was possibility. I can't be pregnant! I'm a freaking guy!"

Jackson walked over to the side of the bed where Lydia was, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"It wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen. I mean, fuck, werewolves exist so why can't there be a possibility that werewolf sperm can impregnate you? Derek is the alpha." That earned him a slap in the back of the head by Lydia.

"It can't happen because, like he said, he is guy!" she shook her head at her boyfriend's stupidity but inside she recognized the small possibility that it could be possible. She stopped believing in logic the day she found out she was an omega werewolf.

"Guys, relax. Maybe we are just over-reacting. We can ask Derek if he kn-"Allison tried to help but was interjected by Stiles' frantic voice.

"NO! No way. Not gonna happen. He will not know about this until we know for sure. Did you guys tell him what happened?" He asked worryingly.

Scott got up to stand behind Allison, wrapping his arms around her midsection and placing his head on her shoulder.

"No, I figured you didn't want him to know so I told him that the girls wanted to go shopping and we didn't know when we would get back. He's going to kill us when he finds out, which he will, but I bought you some time."

"Alright…I need to go see your boss, Scott. He should know something about this." Everyone nodded in agreement and Scott helped Stiles stand up.

* * *

><p>"Okay….so maybe it is possible…" Lydia trailed off as she scanned the blood test results, three sets of curious eyes reading the paper over her shoulder. Scott turned away from the test results to look at his boss, who was currently giving a hyperventilating Stiles a cup of water.<p>

"But sir, how is that even possible. He's, well, a guy. Isn't it like physically impossible?"

The vet stood up and walked over to a bookcase, motioning for the pack to follow him. He reached up and got a thick, dusty book. Placing it on the examination table, he opened it to an article: _'Rare Occurrences between Werewolves and Mates.' _He pushed the book toward Scott,

"It is an extremely rare thing to happen, but there have been cases between two male mates where one of them ends up impregnated. It is a mechanism that ensures that the werewolf gene will be passed down. Normally, the pregnant males are mates to strong Alphas, like Stiles."

Lydia brought her green eyes up from the text in the book, glancing at Stiles, who was still sitting in the chair breathing heavily, "But Doc, how will he…you know…deliver?" It was quite obvious that he could not have a natural birth…but then again she had thought a male being pregnant to be impossible too.

Deaton grabbed another cup out of one of the cabinets and fill it with tap water, walking over to where Stiles was to hand it to him.

"Well, when the time comes, the delivery will have to be through cesarean. There is no other way."

Stiles remained quiet throughout the entire exchange; he barely heard anything being said.

Pregnant…

How the hell could he be pregnant? That was supposed to be impossible!

Not only that, but he was still in high school. He was only a junior. He was freaking 17!

He brought his hand to his stomach, feeling nothing out of the ordinary but he knew things were different. He had life in there. He was carrying Derek's child in there.

And with that thought, the how's, why's, what's ceased to matter.

He was going to give Derek something he thought he was incapable of giving him: a family.

He smiled widely, bringing his eyes up to look at his friends he found them already looking at him. Jackson and Scott were concerned, that much was obvious, but they were also weirded out. The two girls, though both held looks of concern, he could see the glimmer of excitement behind their eyes.

"I'm pregnant…" he whispered but that seemed like enough for the pack to relax slightly. Allison and Lydia let out squeals and rushed over to him.

Scott and Jackson let some of the tense leave their bodies, but they still were worried over the whole phenomena.

As the girls chatted about baby stuff, Stiles only listened to half of it; his mind off somewhere else.

How will Derek take the news?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what yo guys think!<strong>

**Next chapter is being written, you guys will need tissues and I will probably need protective gear! :P**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reaction and Tears

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is short (and kind of bad), unfortunately, but there really isn't much I could add to it. The next chapter will more than make up for this one's shortness. **

**Thank you to my amazing and wonderful friend, Kar3 B3ar for being my beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Reaction and Tears<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles sat in the dining room, his fingers thumping on the wooden table nervously. Derek should be home any second now.<p>

How was he supposed to do this? This wasn't something normal; he couldn't just very well say,

'_Hey Derek, I know I'm a guy but guess what? Your wolfy-alpha sperm got me pregnant! What do you want for dinner?'_

"Hey," Stiles jumped a foot in the air at Derek's voice, "How was shopping?"

Stiles gulped. His mind racing with thoughts and doubts, doubts that seemed too realistic for comfort. Would Derek freak out? Would he take the news well?

"We didn't go shopping…"

Derek turned around to look at him before snorting and walking over the refrigerator. The whole thing was still odd for him. His house was being renovated and he had been living with the Sheriff and Stiles for a year now. He was happy that the renovation was almost done meaning that soon Stiles and him would be able to live there together with the pack.

"I figured out that much when Scott kept on stuttering into the phone. Next time, have Jackson lie to me instead of him." He told him with a barely visible smile as he sat across from his mate, taking the pale hand in his own. "What's wrong? I could smell your apprehension ever since I walked in."

Stiles took in a shuddering breath, his heart hammering furiously against his chest. He brought his brown eyes to meet Derek's gray ones.

"I went to see Deaton today, with the pack."

Derek's brows furrowed and his lips formed a thin line. Deaton? Why would Stiles need to go see Scott's boss? They very rarely had interactions with the omega. Deaton had long ago refused the offer to join Derek's pack, claiming that he was fine with the way things were.

"Why would you need to go see him?"

Stiles gripped Derek's hand tightly in his own, his eyes pleading for the werewolf to understand what he was about to tell him.

"Derek, the reason I have been sick lately is because…I'm, well, I'm pregnant…"

The silence that took over was deafening. Derek didn't breathe and his hold on Stiles' hand went slack. He pulled his hand away from Stiles', missing the tears that welled up in the brown eyes. He leaned away, slumping against the wooden chair.

"You're what?" He asked, voice hollow of emotion.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, Derek…"

Stiles was pregnant. That was supposed to be almost impossible. Rare, if he remembered the legends his father told him correctly.

Derek already felt unworthy of having a mate, a pack, after what he did. He should not be this happy after being the reason his whole family died.

A baby.

_His_ baby.

That was just ridiculous. He raised his eyes to the wet, brown ones of Stiles. "What the hell do you mean you're pregnant? You're a fucking guy, Stiles!"

Stiles jumped, he had been braced for Derek to take the news badly, but he didn't think his mate would have gotten mad at him. It wasn't like this was his fault.

"You think I don't know that? Imagine how I feel, I'm the one actually carrying it. Deaton confirmed it, I had a blood test." Stiles spoke quietly, eyes set on the table. He only lifted his head when he heard the chair scraping as it was shoved back. Derek had gotten up and was reaching for his car keys by the time Stiles managed to get out of his chair.

"Derek! What are you doing?"

Derek turned to look at his mate, a heavy pressure settling in his chest. "Stiles…I-I just can't-there shouldn't be…I don't des-" The lycan growled loudly in frustration and continued to make his way out of the house, Stiles close behind him.

"Derek please! Don't leave! This isn't my fault, Der. I need you…" Stiles cried out, tears heavily streaming down his cheeks, his breathing jagged as he tried to stop Derek. Finally reaching him, Stiles grabbed onto Derek's leather jacket sleeve, holding him in place. "Please Der, don't do this. I love you...I need you, the baby needs you…"

Derek opened the car door, his mind hazy and unclear, and turned to face Stiles, "I'm sorry…" With that, Derek shrugged Stiles off and got in his car. Turning it on, he ignored his crying mate's desperate pleas and sped away, catching sight of Stiles tumbling to the ground in his rearview mirror.

His chest ached and the wolf cursed him out for abandoning his mate but Derek wasn't thinking clearly.

A baby, _a fucking baby_.

Derek just couldn't wrap his mind around that, how could Stiles be pregnant? It's not to say he didn't know how, Derek knew the legends, but why did it have to be his mate to get pregnant?

Derek wasn't fit to be a father; he didn't deserve to have a family with the man he loved. He didn't deserve happiness period, not after practically helping Kate burn his family alive.

He got lucky as it was. He was alpha, he had a pack, dysfunctional as it may be but a pack nonetheless, he had a mate and he had gained a father-like figure. Derek didn't deserve to be a father. He was incapable of being a father. Derek was too rough around the edges, too broken.

Shutting down his thoughts, unable to really understand the whole ordeal, Derek raced through the highway with no real destination in mind.

He didn't know where he was going or if he was ever coming back. The only thing Derek did know was that he already hated himself for causing the pain he knew he had inflicted onto Stiles.

But what else could he do?

* * *

><p>This was not what Stiles had been expecting to happen. His Derek left. Abandoned him.<p>

What was he supposed to do now? He was pregnant and the father of his child just left.

Stiles wished he could reverse time; he wished he had never told Derek. He kept on looking to where Derek drove away; his heart wanting to believe that at any given moment Derek would come back, hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

Eventually, the brunette found the energy to lift himself from the cement of the driveway and went to sit on the steps that led to his house. He rested his head on his knees and cried, sobs shaking his entire frame.

That was the way the Sheriff found him and Stiles didn't even try to soothe his father's concern over him. He allowed the older man to practically drag him to his room and set him on his bed.

Stiles heard his father call Scott, telling him he didn't know what was wrong.

He felt the pack eventually all pile into his room and climb on his bed, surrounding him. The support from the pack didn't help him, not the way it was meant to.

Instead, it only caused him to cry even more and he splayed a hand over his stomach. The pack didn't help because the most important member wasn't there.

Derek, his mate, his alpha, had left him; he had left him alone and with a child.

* * *

><p><strong>So…uh…yeah. Before you guys come at me with pitchforks, I am going to run away now!<strong>

**In retrospect, I did give a fair warning in my A/n last chapter!**

**Well! We are nearing the halfway point of this story (still a few chapters away). Don't know how I feel about that.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Danny and Wolfy Jr

**Hey guys! Chapter Seven is finally here! Sorry for the wait guys! :/ Hope you like it!**

**Big thanks to my wonderful friend Kar3 B3ar for beta-ing this. She's amazing! You should check out her story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Danny and Wolfy Jr.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles sat on the couch watching Transformers for the third time that day, a blanket covered him and a hand lay protectively over his stomach, his thumb gently caressing his skin under his shirt.<p>

It was the first time in days that Stiles was alone; the pack had been smothering him for the past week and Stiles was sick of it.

A week without Derek was hard and painful but he never let the pack truly see how devastated he was inside. He didn't want them to worry which is why he was more than overjoyed to have the day to himself and be allowed to throw himself the pity party he needed.

He sniffled again, not bothering to wipe his wet cheeks anymore; it was pointless to keep wiping away the never ending stream of water. His nose seemed to have taken a permanent red hue to it and his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen.

"Don't worry Wolf Jr. we'll be okay without Papa…"

The doorbell rang and Stiles groaned in annoyance. Who the hell could be ringing the doorbell? The pack was at school—Stiles had been skipping school the last week giving his father the excuse that he was sick—and everyone knew his dad worked during the day.

Throwing the blanket off of him, he made his way to the door. "Who is it?" he yelled; hope bubbling in his chest that maybe Derek had come back.

"It's Danny." Stiles frowned, hope gone. Danny had returned to Beacon Hills from his trip yesterday but he was supposed to be at school right now. What the hell was he doing here?

Stiles opened the door to reveal Danny, his arms crossed over his chest, looking a little more than shaken up. However, once Danny caught a look of Stiles, his brown eyes widened and his shocked eyes turned into an expression of worry.

Damn…Stiles had forgotten how bad he must have looked.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school." Stiles stepped aside to let the other male enter the house.

Danny let out a sigh as Stiles closed the door gently behind him, "I know, Stiles. I know about the pack; Jackson shifted today in the locker room. He and Scott got into an argument over something and he shifted. They explained some of it but they thought it was best for me to come to you. I guess I took it too calmly and they are waiting for me to freak out."

Stiles let out a rush of air. _Guess the wolf's out of the bag now,_ he thought. He was going to speak but a bout of nausea had him scampering for the bathroom in his room, groans of disgust coming from him as he threw up his small lunch.

He flushed he toilet, leaning against the cool wall with a grunt. "Ugh…this is your fault Wolfy Jr." He got up and washed his mouth out, ignoring his swirling stomach.

"Wolfy Jr.?" Stiles jumped…he really needed to quit talking to so loudly.

"I-I-I um…well…" Stiles clamped his mouth shut at Danny's facial expression. Danny wanted the truth. "Yeah, Wolfy Jr." He brushed passed Danny and sat on his bed, his head entombed in his hands. The brunette felt the bed dip next to him but didn't acknowledge the movement.

"So you're pregnant…how?"

"Apparently, it's a rare occurrence that happens between alphas and their male mates. Derek is the alpha of the pack, I'm his mate and I'm Stiles so I get pregnant."

"But Derek left? Jackson said he left about a week ago."

Stiles nodded stiffly, lifting his head to look at Danny. He bit his lip to the point of almost drawing blood. He didn't want to cry in front of Danny.

Danny stared at him. He had met Derek on more than one occasion, after the initial meeting when he was introduced to the man as Miguel. He had seen the way Stiles and Derek interacted, the love was plain to see so Danny couldn't fathom what could have possessed Derek to leave Stiles in his time of need. The boy was freaking pregnant for God's sake!

"Did he say why he was leaving? Did he say anything at all? Did he know?" The blatant look of distress on Stiles' face gave Danny his answer. Derek had known and he had fled. Bastard.

Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore and his body violently quaked under the force of his sobs. "I-Is it m-my fault? I didn't mean t-to get pregnant…I-I-I didn't even k-know it was possible…" Stiles managed to get out amidst his cry. He allowed Danny to hug him tightly as he drenched the goalie's shirt with bitter tears.

* * *

><p>After that day, Danny had made it his responsibility to look after Stiles; he became super protective of him.<p>

When they were at school Danny would follow Stiles around making sure he was okay. During lunch, he made sure Stiles always ate something and at lacrosse practice Danny, Jackson and Scott took it upon themselves to threaten the whole team into not hurting Stiles by any means.

Stiles hadn't appreciated that but he let it slide.

What Stiles did appreciate was the way Danny was behaving. He was a constant support system but he didn't smother Stiles the way the pack did at times. It wasn't that Stiles didn't like spending time with the gang but sometimes between the girls' constant obsessing over the baby and Scott and Jackson's uneasiness it drove him nuts.

They constantly surrounded him almost as if expecting him to break down in front of them. It had been two weeks since Derek's departure and Stiles had yet to show his pack the extent of his pain; he wouldn't show them. After Derek left, Stiles had been made the Alpha. They listened to him and Stiles thought it made sense since he had been Derek's mate. That was exactly why he didn't want to show his pain; he needed to be strong for his pack who were also mourning their alpha's absence. The only one who saw him at his worst was Danny. Scott had never seen him cry over Derek since the first night. Stiles vowed to keep it that way.

At the moment, Stiles grabbed his keys off of the table, and left a note for his dad in their wake.

He opened the door and almost walked into Danny who had a hand raised ready to knock. "_Oh my god_! Fuck! Danny! You scared the crap out of me!" Stiles exclaimed as he tried to regain his balance.

Danny smiled guiltily, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He paused slightly, shifting his weight to one foot, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me to the movies and made have dinner afterwards but you're obviously headed somewhere. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Deaton wants to give me a 12 week ultrasound. You know, make sure Wolfy Jr. is alright," Stiles said as he closed the door behind him. He looked at Danny and saw the conflicted look in the brown orbs. "Do you want to come with me?"

Danny smiled widely and followed Stiles to the baby blue Jeep.

* * *

><p>"Nervous much?" Danny asked observing Stiles' continuously bouncing leg and fiddling hands.<p>

"That obvious huh?" Stiles chuckled dryly as he tried to stop his hands from moving but it was a pointless effort.

Danny nodded and grabbed a hold of Stiles' shaking hand. The brunette gripped the larger hand tightly, glad for the comfort. His brown eyes scanned the vet's examination room and he licked his dry lips, "Who would have thought I would be pregnant and getting an ultrasound done by a vet?"

"The same person who thought all of my friends should be part of a werewolf pack and one of my male friends should carry a baby," Danny retorted, smiling when Stiles let out a small chuckle.

"Who's this?" Deaton asked as he hauled in a large machine into the private room he had prepared specifically for Stiles.

"He's Danny, a new pack member." Stiles waved over to Danny.

Deaton regarded the teenager and eye-balled their linked hands, he internally frowned. If Derek decided to come back and reclaim his position as alpha, the apparent new relationship could cause problems for the pack.

But it wasn't any of his business anyway. He wasn't a member of that pack and as far as he was concerned Derek should have never left so any problems that could arise would be his fault.

"Well, nice to meet you, Danny. I'm Deaton." He offered the younger male his hand and shook it firmly. "Let's get started shall we?" He turned and smiled widely at Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles was still in a daze as Danny led him into the living room. The ultrasound had been a success. Deaton confirmed that he was about twelve weeks and that the baby seemed to be perfectly fine. The vet had told him that his nausea should start to go away—something Stiles was grateful for—and that he would start to show soon. That was worrisome for the brunette because it meant he had to tell his father and once he was showing he wasn't sure how he would be able to go to school.<p>

He would have time to reflect on those issues later, right now Stiles was still in shock. He had seen his baby for the first time and that image had awakened a torment of emotions. He was overjoyed and excited when he saw the little blob inside him; it didn't even look like a baby. But that flood of happiness was overshadowed by the agony that Derek had not been there to share such a moment with him.

Once he was sure Stiles would be okay without him, Danny left the room to go fetch a glass of water; he had to admit he was a little worried. He had never seen Stiles so quiet.

As Danny made his way back to the living, a cool glass of water in his hand, he hear light sniffling and sighed. There was the breakdown he was expecting.

He sat down next to the teen, placing the glass on the table and with an understanding look, placed his arm around the kid's shoulder, pulling him close. Stiles desperately clutched onto Danny's shirt, Derek's name falling from his lips like a broken mantra.

Danny hated seeing the normally bright and happy Stiles being reduced to a crying mess. It wasn't right.

When Stiles started to pull away from the embrace, Danny released him. The goalie's eyes amplified in shock when a pair of chapped lips were pressed firmly against his, trying to coax his mouth to respond, and a warm weight climbed onto his lap. Danny grabbed Stiles' shoulders determinedly and pushed him away.

"Stiles stop. You're emotional right now; you're not thinking straight."

Stiles shook his head furiously, the tear tracks on his cheeks glinting as they caught the light and a droplet of a tear landed on Danny's tanned cheek. The brunette tried to kiss Danny again but the elder leaned away.

"Please…" Stiles let out a pathetic whimper, his lip trembling under the weight of his emotions.

Danny looked at him, eyes locked onto the vulnerability and pain plainly seen in the brown orbs.

"Please," Stiles begged again, hand fisting Danny's light colored t-shirt. He moved one of Danny's larger hands to grasp his upper thigh and the other to cup his cheek.

Danny caved.

* * *

><p><strong>Still mad at me? Yes? No? Maybe? Hehehe… I tried to make this longer than the last one, hope it's alright! <strong>

**So three more chapters till we reach the _halfway point! _**

**Let me know what you guys think! **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter8: Affairs of the Suffering Heart

**This wasn't where this chapter was supposed to go but it wrote itself that way so I let it be. **

**Thank you to my awesome and amazing friend and beta : Kar3 B3ar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Affairs of the Suffering Heart.<strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles stared up the white ceiling, his hand idly running through Danny's messed up hair as the goalie rested his head on Stiles' chest. Danny's hand was lying on Stiles' protruding stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined the naked man on him to be Derek. He imagined it was Derek's hair that was in between his fingers, he imagined it was Derek's thumb caressing his belly. He imagined it was Derek placing a soft kiss on his chest.<p>

But when he opened his eyes all he saw was Danny and the now very familiar feeling of loss hit him full force. He plastered a smile on his face when Danny tilted his head back and kissed his chin. Stiles tried to squish the guilt that rose in him but it was overpowering and he very nearly pushed Danny from him. It had been four months since the night they first had sex together and about a month into it, Danny had expressed romantic feelings towards Stiles. Stiles had practically broken down-something he blamed on the hormones- and apologized over and over again. He had told Danny that he didn't feel the same way and that he never would. The pain the words inflicted on Danny were palpable but the goalie had simply nodded. They never spoke of it again. They continued to have sexual encounters; both males needed the comfort of the act.

Danny had become increasingly attached to not only Stiles but to Wolfy Jr. as Stiles insisted on calling the baby. He beat himself up over it every day. The attachment, the love, that had formed would only leave him heartbroken but Danny stayed. He didn't care that Stiles used him. He didn't care that Stiles imagined he was Derek sometimes when they coupled. He only cared about Stiles' happiness.

The Hale Manor construction had continued even in Derek's absence and the mansion had been restored to its former glory about a month beforehand. As soon as the building had been finished, the whole pack had moved in together; albeit much to their parents' dislike. Stiles had taken the room near the end of the hallway of the second floor; the room Derek had once told him belonged to him. Scott and Allison shared a room as did Jackson and Lydia. Whenever Danny and Stiles got together they would only do things in Danny's room. No one had stepped foot in Stiles' bedroom. He didn't let anyone go in there but himself.

Scott and Allison were still going strong. They hardly fought and Stiles didn't think there was a time he saw them _not_ sucking face. It hurt to see them so happy because it only reminded him of his abandonment. Jackson and Lydia fought almost constantly but it seemed to work for them. They loved each other, that much was obvious, and despite their constant arguments they never failed to remind each other of their true feelings.

School was non-existent for Stiles. After his pregnancy started to become too noticeable, he had stopped going. The sheriff pulled some strings and got permission for Stiles to continue school at home. Everyone thought Stiles had a seriously bad sickness. No one questioned the excuse.

The sheriff had taken the news of the pregnancy of his son as well as could have been expected.

_The sheriff walked into his house and towards the living room where he could hear the TV being blasted. He wasn't surprised to find Stiles covered in a blanket cuddling with Danny, it had been become a regular occurrence. Frank had to admit he was worried over the fact that Stiles seemed to have formed some sort of…thing with Danny. He could see the devotion in the goalie's eyes but Stiles' didn't have the same emotion in his eyes. He was still grieving Derek's abrupt departure. The freaking asshole. The aging man had half a mind to go track down the son of bitch for hurting his son. He lingered in the entrance of the living room and listened into what the kids were talking about._

"_You have to tell him Stiles. What are you going to do when your baggy clothes won't hide it anymore?" he heard the other teen whisper as he pulled Stiles closer to his body._

_Stiles sighed, "I don't know Danny. I have stuff to deal with. The freaking pack north of us is sending their alphas to visit us and the east pack is doing the same thing. Besides how am I supposed to explain this to him without telling him about the pack?"_

_Frank frowned. Pack? Alphas? Was his son in a gang or something?_

"_You can't hide the pregnancy forever." Danny mumbled._

_What?_

"_I know…"_

_Pregnancy? His son got someone pregnant?_

"_Care to fill me in, son?" Frank finally spoke up and the sound of his voice sent both boys spiraling off of the couch._

"_Dad! It's not what-" Frank held his hand up and shook his head._

"_Stiles I understand that Derek leaving was hard on you. That didn't mean that you could go off and get some girl pregnant! Who is she?"_

"_No dad! I didn't get anyone pregnant."_

"_Danny just said-"_

"_I'm pregnant dad!" Stiles blurted out before he covered his mouth with his hands. He hadn't meant to blurt that out._

_The sheriff looked taken back. His face went through various emotions before it settled on confusion, "You're what?"_

_Stiles glanced at Danny before looking at his dad, "I'm pregnant dad…" his voice sounded tired and detached._

_His dad just looked at him, "Are you on drugs?"_

_Stiles let out a harsh laugh and shook his head. Danny placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder and nodded to him when Stiles turned to look at him. Stiles grabbed the hem of his too-big sweater and pulled it up to show his father his baby bump._

"_What is that?" The sheriff took a step forward closer to his son._

"_That's my baby, dad." Stiles whispered as tears brimmed his eyes. Frank closed the remaining distance and lifted Stiles' sweatshirt again. So that was why he had started to wear baggy clothes. _

"_How?"_

"_It's complicated dad."_

"_Is it Derek's?" the sheriff asked, his tone still disbelieving._

"_Yeah, it's his. Let me explain." One more reason to add to the sheriff's Why-to-kill-Derek list._

_An hour and a couple of whiskey glasses for the sheriff later, Stiles had managed to explain everything to his father. He had told him about werewolves, the legend, the pack and anything else he could think of. The sheriff took everything in stride and believed everything his son told him, mainly due to the fact that his son was pregnant and that proved everything else he said to be true._

"_You better name that baby of yours after his grandfather," Frank teased Stiles and his heart tightened as he watched all the tension in his son's shoulders fall away. His poor kid was going through so much and he had, had no idea of anything. He vowed to be there for his son from then on. It had taken the Frank a few more days to become fully accustomed to the idea that his son was carrying a child but once he had, the sheriff was always there for his son. He had gone to a couple ultrasounds with Stiles and even met the pack. Being included back into his son's life felt nice._

"Come on. We should get up; I'm sure everyone else is already up," Danny yawed as he got out of bed and helped Stiles do the same.

He kissed Stiles softly, something that bothered Stiles greatly, and moved to get dressed as Stiles waddled out of Danny's bedroom and made his way to the hallway bathroom. He never went into his bedroom without showering in the hallway bathroom if Danny and he had been intimate the night before. He didn't want anyone's scent in the room. It was stupid really, since he couldn't smell anything, but the hope that Derek would come home someday was telling him that Derek would not appreciate the smell of other people in the bedroom.

After a shower and quickly getting dressed, Stiles made his way to the large kitchen downstairs where the whole pack was gathered and the girls were cooking breakfast.

"Morning," Stiles mumbled as he sat down at the table and laid his head down on the cool wood.

"Morning," the pack chorused back. Scott walked over to where Stiles was sitting and patted him on the back.

"You alright dude?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Wolfy Jr. thinks it's okay to play soccer inside me."

Jackson smiled slightly. He still had not fully accepted the fact that Stiles could carry a baby. It was too strange for him and he knew that Scott felt the same way, Scott was just better at hiding it. He loved the baby already but the phenomenon was too out there for him and he was always uncomfortable when Stiles got too close.

"When are you due again?" He asked tensely as he helped Lydia and Allison start serving the food.

"A little over a month and half." Stiles shifted uncomfortably when Danny grabbed his hand under the table but didn't do anything about it. He figured if it was okay for Stiles to use Danny for sex, then Danny had the right to small touches like that. It was only fair.

Once the girls had placed the breakfast on the table and everyone was situated at their seats. They all waited for Stiles to eat first. Before Derek had left, they all used to wait on him but since Derek had fled they now waited for Stiles to take the first bite.

"So any news from the O'Connor pack?" Lydia asked as she sipped her drink.

Stiles shook his head and swallowed before answering, "No. Steve called last week about the treaty they wanted to form but I haven't heard from him since then."

"Scott and I can go over there and talk to them, if you'd like?" Jackson suggested.

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, it's alright. I'm sure he'll call back sooner or later. He mentioned something about his mate being close to birth so she probably already delivered."

The rest of the meal was quiet after that. The pack simply took comfort in each other's presence. After the meal, Scott, Danny and Jackson cleaned up while the girls went out for a jog. Stiles went to the living room and sat down. He could hear his friends bickering in the kitchen and smiled. He wished Derek could be here. He wanted him to see how close the pack had gotten since he left.

He gave Danny a smile when the goalie plopped down next to him the sofa. The elder of the two leaned over and kissed Stiles on the mouth, his tongue finding its way into the hyper teen's. Danny pulled away with a smug smile when Stiles let out a moan of disappointment. He pulled him closer to his body and rested his hand on Stiles' round belly before turning his attention to the show on the TV. Jackson and Scott soon entered the room too and sat on the floor in front of Stiles. Stiles' eyes filled with tears as he snuggled closer to Danny. The warmth Danny's body gave him, the feeling of protection, felt good but it wasn't coming from the person he wanted it to come from. It felt wrong being wrapped in the arms of someone who wasn't Derek. He felt like he was betraying Derek and he hated himself for it. He hated himself for still wanting Derek even after six months.

Danny's arm tightened around him when he heard a light sniffle come from Stiles. He didn't say anything about it and neither did Scott or Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm debating on having the next chapter be on Derek's thoughts through these last few months. <strong>

**Anyways, not much happened in this chapter but I figured I'd give some insight on the pack.**

**Thoughts?**

**Review!**


	9. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have been M.I.A for a while on all my stories (and to the people whom I have a constant email relationship with) but life has been a royal bitch and there has been a lot on my plate. School has been taking up a lot of my time and I recently (as embarrassed as I am to admit it) gotten into role-playing and that has kept me distracted...a lot Anywho, this month I plan to update every single one of my stories and even post some other one-shots. I promise you I haven't given up on any of them. I can't tell you which one I'll update first because that's up to which one I get inspired to write first. I hope I haven't lost any reader and that you all are still interested in the stories.**

**Once again, I'm sorry and thank you to all of you who have stuck by me.**

**On a side note, figured I'd share this with you guys, I recently have found a new pairing that rivals my love of Sterek and that Derek/Allison (blame it on my rp group). So don't be surprised if I start posting random one-shots of them hehe.**

**~Marie.**


End file.
